Down with the Sickness
Down With The Sickness is the 4th -and the 3rd single- from Disturbed's 1st album The Sickness. Music Video A music video composed of live concert footage was produced for the song. The music video excludes the "abuse" segment as does the radio edit of the song. Meaning and Lyrics Meaning David Draiman has stated that the song "Speaks about the eternal struggle of the individual against the mother culture of society that is constantly trying to beat the child struggling for independence and individuality into submission." Lyrics Opening Whisper Begin Do you feel that Oh shit Whisper Ends Owhahahaha Owhahahaha Aw aw Aw aw Verse 1 Drowning deep in my sea of loathing Broken your servant I kneel Will you give it to me It seems what's left of my human side Is slowly changing ... in me Will you give it to me Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes Oh no, There is no turning back now You've woken up the demon ... in me Chorus Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me Verse 2 I can see inside you, the sickness is rising Don't try to deny what you feel Will you give it to me It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me Will you give it to me It seems you're having some trouble In dealing with these changes Living with these changes Oh no, the world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me Chorus Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me Bridge And when I dream And when I dream And when I dream AND WHEN I DREAM Bridge 2(abuse scene) No mommy, don't do it again Don't do it again I'll be a good boy I'll be a good boy, I promise No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh Why did you have to hit me like that mommy Don't do it You're hurting me Oh-oohh Why did you have to be such a bitch Why don't you, Why don't you fuck off and die Why can't you just fuck off and die Why can't you just leave here and die Never stick your hand in my face again bitch FUCK YOU I don't need this shit You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore get ready to see how it feels mommy Here it comes, get ready to die Final Chorus Ooh Ah Ah Ah Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness has now come over me